Ant-Man vs Shino Aburame
Ant-Man vs Shino Aburame is a What-If? Death Battle pitting Ant-Man from Marvel Comics against Shino Aburame from the Naruto series. Description Marvel vs Naruto! It's the battle of the bug controllers in a fight to the death! Who will creep and crawl their way to the top? Interlude Wiz: Bugs, many people are horrified of them. Boomstick: Probably because they're creepy as shit! Wiz: But that doesn't stop these two masterminds of insects from using them as weapons. Boomstick: Like Scott Lang, the second Ant-Man. Wiz: And Shino of the Aburame clan. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle! Ant-Man Wiz: Scott Lang was once an electronics expert who was unable to support his family. Boomstick: So the guy ended up turning to a life of crime and eventually got arrested. Wiz: While in prison, Scott furthered his studies of electronics and was eventually given parole for good behavior. Boomstick: But not before getting divorced by his wife. But on the bright side he did end up getting hired by the design department of Stark International. Wiz: Scott would have kept this peaceful lifestyle if it wasn't for his daughter getting diagnosed with a heart condition. Boomstick: Desperate to help his daughter, Scott ended up returning to his life of crime and eventually broke into the house of Henry Pym, the original Ant-man, and stole the Ant-Man suit. Wiz: Wearing the suit, Scott broke into Cross and discovered the doctor that he enlisted in helping his daughter was being held captive by Darren Cross, President of CTE, who using her to help correct his own heart condition. Boomstick: Scott beat the shit out of Darren and rescued the doctor and was even given the Ant-Man suit to keep! Wiz: Now lets move on to his abilities. Boomstick: Ant-Man is capable of reducing himself to one and a half inches in size, by using Pym particles, and is even capable of changing the size of other objects! Wiz: The Pym particles also increase his strength to superhuman levels. Boomstick: And using his helmet, Ant-Man is capable of controlling insects in a range of one mile and can use ants to fly, swarm opponents, construct bridges, and he even used them to punch Taskmaster in the face! His original helmet also allowed him to shoot disruptor blasts. Wiz: Additionally, the wrist gauntlets on the Ant-Man suit allow him to fire bio-electric blasts of adjustable force. Boomstick: With the Ant-Man suit, Scott has helped Yellowjacket rescue the Wasp from Dr. Pernell Solomon, defeated the Absorbing Man and Titania, ended up getting a spot on the Avengers, and single-handedly defeated Dr. Doom! Wiz: However, Scott doesn't have complete control of insects, rather, he is only capable of influencing them. And if he shrinks to much he will go subatomic causing him to shrink infinitely. Boomstick: With all of these tools at his disposal, Ant-Man can kick some serious ass! Ant-Man: "Pick on someone your own size!" Shino Aburame Wiz: The Aburame Clan, one of the four noble clans in the village of Konohagakure. Boomstick: Try saying that five times as fast. Wiz: Even if you can say it at all. Anyway, the Aburame clan is most well know for their weapons... insects! Boomstick: So do they have spider shotguns or something? That would be awesome! Wiz: Spiders are arachnids, not insects, and no they don't. At birth, members of the clan are infused with specially bred insects. Since these insects are given a nest and a place to live inside a members body, they then fight for the host. Boomstick: WHAT THE FUCK? Wiz: That's right, these bugs live inside the host body in perfect symbiosis. Because of their bodies being infused with bugs, the Aburame clan cover themselves from head to toe in jackets and layers of clothing. And this is no different for one of the most famous of the Aburame clan, Shino. Boomstick: Shino was a lonely kid, but he had one friend from his clan, Torune. But he was taken away to train for a program called Root, so Shino was left alone again, leading him to become anti-social, which is understandable when you literally have bugs for brains. Wiz: Eventually, Shino was put into team Kurenai with fellow teammates Kiba and Hinata. This allowed Shino to work on his teamwork and social skills, making him one of the members of the Konoha Eleven, a team consisting of Naruto and friends. Boomstick: This led to him going on his many adventures with his teammates. Honing his skills and powers, normally bugging the enemy. Wiz: Actually, thats kind of true. Shino, normally being very calm and collected, does like to banter to an enemy, focusing on trivial points. Boomstick: Hell, a lot of people think he's "creepy", since he hangs out and talks to his bugs. I wonder why they would ever think that? Wiz: Not to mention, he has a very odd way of talking and is also very nit picking. Boomstick: Speaking of nit picking lets break apart his powers and abilities. ''' Wiz: Since Shino is a member of the Aburame Clan, his abilities involve his bugs, called kikaichu, which can rapidly breed new bugs and evolve each generation, adapting to the fight Shino is currently in. '''Boomstick: Some of the basic things Shino can do is make walkways, bridges, and floating platforms out of bugs! These bugs can also make insect clones of Shino, letting him escape from tight jams, take hits, and confuse the enemy. Wiz: One of the more advanced techniques Shino can perform is the Insect Sphere, which coats foes with the kikauchu, sucking their energy until death arrives. Another technique is the Insect Jamming move, which is used to confuse sensors and sensor using opponents. Boomstick: And it doesn't stop there! For protection Shino can create a Bug Jar, which is a lame name for a shield made of insects that Shino can create, which can tank attacks from other insects and even some explosions! But Shinos ultimate move is the Parasitic Giant Insect Bug-Bite, which is the longest name for a move ever. This sends a solitary insect toward the enemy. This insect then burrows inside the opponent, eating the flesh of the foe until the bug grows too large and just flat out eats the poor bastard inside out! And if that's not enough, his bugs also harness poisons and antibodies. ''' Wiz: Shino is also trained in stealth and intelligence. His bugs make no noise and can quickly scout an area. Shino is also a strategist, being able to think steps ahead of an opponent. He also has kunai and over basic tools that all ninja poses. If he has to get into close combat fighting, he breaks out the Iron Mounting Leaning, where him and an insect clone both knock an enemy into the air. '''Boomstick: Holy shit! Who knew tiny bugs could be so incredibly powerful! In fact, he has rarely even shown a limit to how many bugs he has, having tens of thousands! But despite that there are still some things holding Uncle Buggy back. Wiz: Shino isn't very physically strong, preferring to let his bugs do must of the dirty work. Boomstick: He also gets extraordinarily depressed if too many of his bugs die, crying and flat out refusing to fight for any longer. Shino can also get caught up in details and trying to focus on a plan, leaving him vulnerable. Where are your creepy crawlies now? Wiz: Shino has shown throughout his ninja career that he means business. He has defeated both his opponents in the chunin exams, one of which being a superior ninja from the sand village, beaten his undead childhood friend Torune, don't ask, can sense if people are near by putting his ear on the ground, and has destroyed several ten tailed clones by himself. Boomstick: He has also faced off against several Akatsuki members and Akatsuki clones. Wiz: Even though Shino and his bugs have been bested several times before, there is no doubt he is capable of handling himself in the field of battle. Boomstick: And the field of being kind of a creeper. Shino: "Fight me, and you shall never recover. Forfeit and withdraw." Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time... For a Death Battle! Fight An ant hill was lying dormant in the middle of a forest. Nothing was making a noise or moving until, "Wahoo!" It was Scott Lang, aka, Ant-Man! He rode out of the ant hill on the back of a flying ant, zooming out, with a horde of ants following behind him. Scott was shrunken down to the size of a bug, leading his swarm. He led the entire colony out of the hill, leading his ant herd to the center of the forest. "This way Ant-tony!" yelled Scott as he led his ants forward, towards a clearing in the center of the woods. Ant-Man took a particular liking to this ant so he gave the creature its own name. As Scott led his troop towards his goal, before he got to the center, a giant foot slammed down right in front of him. He flew himself out of the way, turning his horde around. Meanwhile, a giant hand came down trying to snatch some of the ants. Scott dismounted his ant and grew back to normal size. In front of him stood Shino, of the Aburame Clan, standing non phased. "Hey there buddy, mind watching where you're going?" said Scott. "You were controlling those ants. How?" questioned Shino. Scott crossed his arms and replied back. "Wouldn't you like to know freak show. Now get outta my way." Scott turned his back on Shino, walking in the opposite direction, until Shino appeared right in front of him! "Only members of the Aburame Clan can control insects that well. And you are no Aburame." Ant-Man staggered back in shock of the sudden appearance of the strange individual. He then got his bearings and made a snarky response. "Hey, kid, Im an Avenger, you don't wanna go messing with one of those. Now scram before a real veteran shows you how its done." Both of the combatants stared at the other until Shino slowly walked past Scott and raised his arms into the air, bringing them together to make a hand seal. "Fine." said Shino "If you won't reveal how you control and communicate with your insects, I'll make you." Scott smirked at the younger opponent."My days of breaking in and stealing shit are over, but that doesn't mean I can't break you! Bring it on creepazoid!" Shino was ready. "I'll show you what a real trump card looks like." FIGHT! Ant-Man pulled his arm back and ran toward Shino. "I'll knock you out in one punch kid!" As Ant Man charged, the opposing ninja stood there standing still, staring, as The Ant-Man threw back his arm, getting ready to strike. Before Scott struck he cried, "Lights out kid!" Ant-Man threw his fist forward, in a powerful punch, making contact with the younger opponents body, but, Ant-Man's fist went straight through Shino's body! As soon as Scott punched through Shino, it exploded into thousands of insects! The bugs all quickly flew past Scott, blurring his eyesight and surrounding him in a cloud of beetles, as they buzzed and rocketed past him, splitting up, and flying to different parts of the forest. As Scott got his bearings back, also while spitting a few beetles out his mouth, he yelled "What the hell was that?!" He then heard a noise as Shino appeared right behind him. "My Parasitic Insects, that's what those were." Before Ant-Man could respond, another Shino clone was made right in front of him. Shino drew back his arm and jabbed Ant-Man in the back. The other Shino clone jabbed Scott in the front. Shino and his clone kept swiftly jabbing Scott in the back and the stomach, until Shino uttered "Iron Mountain Leaning!" Shino and his clone both jumped back and lunged forward, punching Ant-Man into the air! Lang was thrown into the sky, gritting his teeth from the impact. Shino's clone then dispersed, crumbling into more beetles. Shino then pulled out a kunai, getting ready to throw it. Before he had the chance to throw the weapon, Scott came back to his senses, and shrunk back down to ant size! Shocked, Shino sputtered "Did he disappear?" As Ant-Man fell back down to earth, he yelled out for Ant-tony. The flying ant rushed over and let Scott grab on to his back. "Come on Ant-tony, straight towards him!" Ant-tony zoomed right towards Shino, getting closer and closer to his face. When Scott got in range, he jumped of his ride and socked Shino right in the face, sending the Aburame flying back from the impact. Scott landed back on to the ground, making a small impact in the dirt where he landed. Scott looked back up towards the sky. When he shrank down he swore he felt something on his back, but as soon as he started falling through the sky he no longer felt it. That didn't matter now anyway. His ants all started to surround him, waiting for orders. Scott cracked his back, where he originally got jabbed, and commanded his ants to stay close and to get into attack formation. "All right team, this guy obviously has control over bugs as well, and he can definitely do some crazy stuff. I bet he can't beat you guys, though. Now, lets get this over with so we can go home and see Cassandra again." Scott then confidently climbed a blade of grass, gazing around the center of the forest, looking for his opponent, but he was no where to be found! Meanwhile, hidden in the branches and leaves of a tree, was Shino. Beetles were coming in and out of his clothing, some returning and some going out to search the area. Then, a single female bug flew onto Shino's finger. "I put this female bug on him when I did the Iron Mountain Leaning. But it couldn't stay on. He must be able to shrink at will. That punch still hurt though. This must be some unheard jutsu. I've sent insects to search over the entire area and they've located a massive hoard of ants. I don't know what his bugs are capable of, so I should keep my distance." As Shino was thinking of a plan, Ant-Man was searching through the ground. Scott was shrunken down, trying to stay hidden. He had gotten his ants ready for attack, and he was ready for a fight. He was riding a worker ant, scurrying through the grass, trying to find the mysterious new opponent. As he was exploring, his helmet buzzed. The ants were screaming for Scott's help! Scott turned around and he saw an entire wave of flying insects heading straight towards him! "Alright team, battle formation!" The ants started to swiftly pile on top of one another, quickly getting into form. Scott ran behind them, getting ready to play his part in the attack. Ant-tony zoomed in, the final ant in the formation, they now resembled a giant fist! "If it worked on Taskmaster it'll work on these!" The ants flung themselves forward punching the attacking beetles! The ants were able to knock a lot of the beetles out the air, but they were out matched by the sheer number of opposing bugs. "No! Ant-tony!" ''The beetles surrounded the ants, encasing them. After the beetles got past the now dead ants, they attacked Scott. ''"Now Im definitely pissed! If you kill all my ants you're gonna get it!" ''Scott activated his gauntlets, aimed them at the attacking beetles, and fired a bio-electronic blast straight at them! Before they could land a blow on Scott, they all felt the blast that hit them, as they fell to the ground dead. Ant- Man deactivated his gauntlets and yelled out into the field, "''Alright creep, I've killed your trump card, now where are you?" Scott looked to the left and the right trying to find Shino. He was no where in sight. As he turned around, he didn't see Shino, but he did see another wave of insects, thousands more than last time, buzzing towards him! "Damnit!" yelled Scott as he grew back to normal size so he could zap the beetles. Scott got his gauntlets ready, but it was to late. "You let your guard down." ''Shino appeared right behind Scott! ''"Why? Because I knew you had to grow to be able to try to kill my that many of my Kikaichu." '' Shino then threw a punch at Scott! But, he missed! Scott took this opportunity to hit back, hard! Scott charged up his Pym Particles to hit Shino at maximum strength! Bam! Shino rocketed back, hitting a tree! Shino slumped down to the floor in pain. The Kikaichu then flew at Scott, trying to retaliate. Scott then threw his shrinking discs at them, shrinking them down to microscopic levels, where they became completely harmless. Like a flash, they were gone! Scott then faced Shino, ready to shrink him down. Before he threw the shrinking discs, he called out to Shino, ''"I don't know how you missed me, but you're gonna regret that you did! Prepare to get shrunked asshole!" '' As Scott raised his arms to throw the shrinking discs, he suddenly felt a pang. He dropped the discs, putting his arms on his stomach, screaming in pain. ''"AHHHH, what did you do- AAARRHGG!" ''Shino then slowly got up from the ground. ''"Showing you my ace in the hole." ''Ant-Man fell to the ground in pain. Shino started to stroll towards Scott, ranting to him. ''"When I tried to punch you, I missed on purpose. Why? Because, I wanted to plant one of my Parasitic Giant Insect on you. He is currently eating you from the inside out." ''Scott tried to retaliate, sending a electronic blast towards Shino. Shino quickly stated, ''"Insect Jar Technique!" ''Shino's remaining insects made a giant dome surrounding him before the blast could hit. The bugs blocked the attack, and flew towards Scott! Shino then commanded them by saying, ''"Insect Sphere!" The kikaichu covered Scotts arms and gauntlets, trying to stop him from making another blast, but that didn't stop Scott! Scott tried to create the blast, but the bugs blocked them, instead, this blocked up the blast inside the gauntlets, making the blast blow up while inside Scotts own arms! Ant-Man's arms flew off his body! Scott fell to the ground in extreme pain. But that wasn't all, there was still a bug inside his body! Scott then started to gag up blood, as Shino stood in front of him. The Aburame then ended the battle by saying, "Parasitic Giant Insect- Bug Bite!" ''The kikaichu inside of Scotts body then erupted out of his stomach, now giant, and landed onto the now blood filled ground. Before Scott passed away he was able to mutter, ''"Cassie." He then closed his eyes as the Parasitic Giant Insect went back for seconds. As the bug was feasting on Scott, Shino pulled Scott's helmet from his head. "Maybe this is how you controlled bugs. It doesn't matter now regardless. The Aburames kikaichu are superior to any insect. They are my real trump card." KO! Results Boomstick: Welp, it looks like Ant-Men make good bug food. Wiz: Even though Scott does have superior strength with his Pym Particles, he just couldn't keep up with Shino's kikaichu. Boomstick: While his shrinking discs and bio-electric blasts could help him fight them off for a while, there were simply too many of them to fend off. Plus they pack poisons and are trained for fighting and killing, so they could easily out-class Scott's bugs, even if they can cartoonishly punch back. Wiz: Plus, even if Ant-Man was able to defeat all of them, Shino could always breed more. Scott couldn't hide either. The kikaichu are also trained in reconnaissance, and can quickly scout an area. Not to mention, Shino is more intelligent and a witty strategest. Boomstick: Plus, all of his crazy abilities, letting him block, dodge, and out number all of Scott's attacks. Wiz: Some of you might bring up that Scott can control bugs with his helmet, but the helmet can only influence insects to do his biding. Shino's kikaichu have been infused with him since birth. When a member of the Aburame clan gets their bugs, they live in perfect symbiosis. The host has complete and utter control of their own bugs for the rest of their life, so it's safe to assume Scott can't influence or control them. Boomstick: Looks like Scott shouldn't have bugged Shino in the first place. Wiz: The winner is.... Shino Aburame. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Insect' Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Goldmaster1337 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Shonen Jump vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Naruto' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015